Athens
Our city Athens is the most modern and beautiful island of Harmmidilach. Our city has the only hospital of all of the islands. We also had a tsunami and we had the other cities send their trash to our city, so that we can burn the trash and use it to make fertilizer. We have many Farms, fields, lakes, and moutains. We provide agriculture and product to our country of Harmmidilach. 'Parks & Trails' Athens has many parks and trails. The best time to visit the parks is during the winter season, when everything is covered in layers of sparkling white snow. The parks tend to vary looks depending where you are. The park by the school has playground equipment while the one in towns square is filled of seasonal flowers. The trails are also changing during seasons. The trails are covered in leaves during fall, covered in beautiful white snow in winter, shining like gold in the summer, and blooming with grass and flo wers in spring. Athens also has many different trails. Bike trails, walking trails, dog walking trails, and etc. Taking the trails that go up to the mountain tops during sunset is the perfect and most romantic walk you can take. Especially when you hit mountain top, the sun setting is the best way to end walking the trails. 'Sports' Athens may have some of the weirdest sports in Harmmidilach. Our most famous sport is Canine Freestyle Dancing. A sport that is more athletic then anything. It started out as an exercise for both people and their dogs. Instructors are available to help select music that's sutiable for your dog's style and temperament, then you choreograph your dance routines. The dancers also dress up in the theme of the dance. We also have Pig Race & Dive, where four pigs race around a small track, with sections of the audience behind one each. Then a few well trained pigs, race up a ramp and dive into a pool. Cheese Rolling where the aim of the competition is to roll your cheese to the bottom of the hill with you following it any way you can. Duck Racing where people but a duck and put their name on it. Then all the ducks are thrown into the river, and the first duck across the line downstream is the winner. Mud Olympics which is olympics in the mud. Sports like soccer and handball. Plus mud-eel race and long-distance rubber boot toss. Finally we have Sepak Takraw where the rules are like volleyball, only using hands is not permitted and each player can touch the ball only once before it is hit over the net. The ball can be returned over the net using anypart of the body except for the arm from shoulder to the point of the finger. 'Tourist Attractions' Here in Athens we have special paths that can only be seen during the night. These paths can either lead to the depths of our forest or to the peaks of the mountains. These trails are outlined by glowing mushrooms that way you can see where you're walking, and were the paths go. '' We also have a tourist only camp that last for a week! It's a camp where we show tourist around the island and showing them special things that only people in the camp can see. Unless you're willing to explore. ' Transportation''' Since our island is pretty small we have small ways of getting around, and classic ways at that. We mainly have bicycle but we also have a fair amount of coach wagons. We sell regular bikes and mountain bikes. We get many people who would rather ride the coach wagons though. 'Business' As of the 19th Athens will be owning a Thrift Shop! It will be open for people to sell things that they don't need and buying things that they want. We also sell crops and produce that we get from our farms plus we make fertlizer from the garbage the other cities send to us. Plus we have the only hospital in Harmmidilach so that's also an upside. Category:Education Category:Sister Cities Category:Media Category:Notable Residents Category:Economy Category:Geography Category:Government Category:Military Category:Demographics